Home
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: A moment ticked by before Miranda spoke with mild confusion, and a warm expression on her face, "Andrea, darling, you're home." ... PS.. OH SHIT THEY HAVE A CHARACTER LIST NOW! OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THAT.


**A/N:**

**My muse has sorta wilted away on me. I've barely gotten anything written.**

**I'm working on prompts, my multi-chaptered, and a new idea that's come to mind.**

**I have a huge dance retreat this weekend, so I am desperately hoping that it helps to restart and reset my brain a little.**

**This was a desperate attempt to try and get something finished. It's short, but finished.**

**Thank you all for your patience!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**

* * *

><p>Andy closed the door quietly behind her as she stepped inside the townhouse, her mind weary, her heart full of pain, and her movements slow.<p>

"Andrea."

She swallowed as she followed Miranda's voice to the downstairs den, "Yes, Miranda?"

"Sit, we have to discuss the shoot for Wednesday."

Andy took a deep breath before she said, "Of course, Miranda." She sat down, and pulled a large notepad and a pen from her purse.

"Nigel is worried about the weather not letting up for the shoot. If this happens, we will need canopies and lighting. This shoot must not be delayed any longer."

"I'll see to it, Miranda."

"Josaphine called to say a model fell ill, and has been replaced with another. Call her back, and inform her that if the new model is not similar in attributes that I do not want the replacement, and we will make do with only seven girls instead of eight."

Andy continued to nod and listen as Miranda went on with her instructions, the tears building behind her eyes growing as the minutes ticked by.

Miranda fell silent, and Andy looked up from her notepad to look at the other woman.

A moment ticked by before Miranda spoke with mild confusion, and a warm expression on her face, "Andrea, darling, you're home."

"Yes, I just sat down. I didn't want to disturb your reading." Andy motioned towards Miranda's lap, where a book was sitting, "I was going to work on an article," she raised the notepad and pen a little.

Her wife smiled, "Well, I won't get in your way, darling." Miranda stood on slightly shaky legs, and stepped over, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Andy's lips, "I'll check in with the girls, and ask what they would like for dinner."

"Sure, let me know what's decided."

"I love you, darling."

Andy swallowed, and blinked, to push away tears as she replied with the best smile she could, "I love you too, Miranda. So very much." She reached up and pulled Miranda's head down for another kiss, "I'll get some of my article done, then join you to help with dinner."

Miranda gave her a smile before she straightened and walked towards the stairs of the house.

Andy listened intently as Miranda's slow footsteps carried her up the steps, and when she could no longer hear them, she let the tears track down her cheeks- just like she did every day now.

Her body shook with her silent sobs, and she dropped the pad and pen onto the coffee table to curl her arms around her abdomen, trying desperately to hold herself together as she scrunched her eyes closed against the waves of tears.

A few moments passed before she heard one of the girls join her on the couch, "Mom thinks we're eight."

Andy opened her arms and held the eighteen-year-old close when Cassidy fell into her embrace, "Where's Caroline."

"Having Mom help with some math. She pulled out some of her old books. Mom's waiting for the book, and said she had time to help with homework."

"What should we do about dinner? She had been going up to ask you two about it."

"Helen made some lasagna, because we asked her if she could. It's warm in the oven."

"All right. That sounds wonderful. How about we get the table set before we get your sister and mother?"

Cassidy nodded against her shoulder, her own tears having soaked through the material of Andy's shirt, "Okay," she whispered, her voice strained.

"Okay." Andy whispered back, her voice full of just as much pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**And I am sorry that I didn't give a warning to it.**

**I didn't want to, because it would completely destroy the point of writing this the way I did.**

**So... I'm sorry... but I'm not totally sorry.**

**What did you think?**

**Reviews are loved and deeply appreciated!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
